Los diarios perdidos de Genma Saotome
by Darth Saotome
Summary: De un punto de vista que nadie toma, Genma escribe sobre sus vivencias del día a día, cómo ve las cosas; solo tinta, lápiz y papel.
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué es lo que tanto pienso cuando me ves en silencio meditando? a veces creo que nunca debí traerte conmigo, no porque no te quisiera, es por el peligro que llevas al cargar nuestro apellido, tantos problemas, tantas dificultades que hemos tenido que vivir, yo solo quería que vivieras una vida tranquila en casa con tu madre y conmigo, la vida de un niño normal, que sale en la mañana a la escuela y por las tardes hace tarea y juega con sus amigos, mientras que en la noche pudiéramos arroparte en una cama de verdad, todos en familia y que te sintieras protegido. Pero nuestro destino es otro hijo, nuestro destino fue pelear día a día, viajar para que no supieran de nosotros, para investigar, para espiar, para crear nuevas técnicas, y detenerlos, sobre todo eso, detenerlos para que sus planes no se hagan realidad.

Nuestro camino ha sido difícil ya hemos recorrido todo el Japón, provincia por provincia, he visto cómo te has vuelto fuerte, hábil, tenaz e inteligente, pero me preocupa la soberbia que crece en ti, tu exceso de confianza, el odio en tus ojos y la violencia con la que reaccionas, yo sé que es mi culpa, siempre por el entorno en el que hemos vivido, siempre enfrentándonos a enemigos y rivales, en torneos, en la calle, pero es la vida que adopté, la vida que se me heredó y por desgracias la vida que ahora te toca cargar a ti, no podemos escapar y por eso te pido perdón hijo, tú no merecías esto y yo te arrastré sin tener ninguna otra opción.

Aquí yaces a mi lado, es una pequeña colchoneta en el suelo dentro de una tienda de campaña, viviendo en el campo, al lado de un camino poco transitado, cómo llegaremos a China sin ser descubiertos, no lo sé, lo único que puedo saber en este momento es que ya están cerca de nosotros y hay que seguir en movimiento, para este momento el comprar víveres ya no es una opción usar transportes o caminos tampoco, nos rastrearían muy fácil y todo empeoraría, podríamos escapar pero no sé por cuanto tiempo, así que he decidido que salgamos mañana en la noche y viajemos durante la madrugada, cazar o pescar para comer hasta llegar al próximo puerto, de ahí veremos qué hacer para llegar a China, es necesario que seamos sigilosos.

Ya casi salimos, deje que durmieras un poco más para que no te haga falta fuerza durante la madrugada, tendremos que recorrer un tramo largo, confío en que podamos cubrir unos 100 km por lo menos para hoy, eso nos dará tiempo y distancia, hoy me aseguré que aún no supieran nuestro paradero, están confundidos. Si logramos nuestro objetivo podremos ganar algunos días más fuera de su vista y escapar a China.

No he tenido comunicación con Tendo y eso me preocupa, seguramente han interceptado cualquier método por el cual nos puedan avisar que es lo que está pasando, si para pasado mañana no recibo alguna respuesta, tendremos que esperar hasta llegar a China y abrirnos paso por nosotros mismos y encontrar a la sabia anciana, ella nos podrá ayudar, pero aun tendremos que ir a ciegas, y eso puede tomar mucho tiempo, no creo que tengamos tanto. Prácticamente ya es hora de despertar

Solo pudimos recorrer poco más de 50km, no puedo creer que lloviera tanto, espero que no nos hayamos desviado mucho del camino original, la buena noticia es que con la lluvia cualquier rastro de nuestro paradero pudo ser borrado, pero ahora tendremos que duplicar esfuerzos para esta noche, no hay mucho tiempo tenemos que estar a más tardar cruzando a China dentro de 3 días, y para colmo la comida ya escasea, solo tenemos un poco de arroz y una col, y no hay ríos cerca de aquí, no puedo arriesgarme a buscar un poblado cercano, salir de día sería una terrible idea, creo que lo que puedo hacer es escaparme de noche rápidamente y ver si puedo robar un almacén, odio la idea pero no tenemos otra opción en estos momentos. Trataré de dormir cuando despierte contemplare la idea del almacén.

Pues bien, una de esas cosas de las cuales no me siento orgulloso, robar no era parte de mí, y aquí estoy, unos kilos de arroz y unas conservas, creo eso no dará suficiente energía para poder llegar al final antes de cruzar a China, por lo menos espero que tú te mantengas limpio y no robes nunca hijo, siento todo por lo que te hago pasar, de verdad no es mi intención, pero hoy tendremos que salir antes, el robo puede alertar a los lugareños y podrían detectarnos, será mejor tiempo de partir

Adelantamos mucho camino, seguramente ahora estamos a solo un día del mar, no he tenido noticas de Tendo, las comunicaciones entonces si fueron interceptadas, tendré que mandar algún mensaje hasta que estemos en China, ya en este momento nada es seguro, y ahora tendré que ser más cauteloso, probablemente me puedan estar ya esperando en algún punto cercano al mar y sería todo un desastre el que nos encuentren. Ay hijo, quisiera que comieras algo mejor, algo hecho por tu madre, tranquilamente y no solo estar entrenando y corriendo, espero que todo esto termine pronto, veremos qué es lo que pasa cuando regresemos de China, todo será diferente, te lo prometo. Pero mientras hay que seguir corriendo, escondiéndonos y en el inter entrenar, te has vuelto muy fuerte, no lo puedo negar, y tu rapidez es inigualable, cuando regresemos de China veremos dependiendo de lo que pase, esta vez estaremos mucho más tranquilos y estables en un solo lugar, para que puedas llevar una vida normal y puedas ir a la escuela como cualquier chico, aunque con tus habilidades te harás notar sobre los demás y muy pocos serán los que te puedan desafiar, llamaras la atención sin lugar a dudas, pero espero que después de lo de China, eso ya no importe, nuestra misión es mantenernos con vida por lo menos hoy y mañana, saliendo del país, las cosas ya están un poco más a nuestro favor, pero mientras, hay que descansar un poco, el entrenamiento de hoy y el recorrido me ha dejado casi sin energías y aún falta la parte más difícil por recorrer, el poder salir de aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué es todo esto? Me pregunto muy seguido, ¿valdrá la pena hacer este viaje tan largo y cansado?, nadamos por varios días para llegar a China, la excusa fue que necesitabas entrenar, nadaste como todo un guerrero, sin detenerte y solo medio dormíamos en los maderos que llevábamos para mantenernos a flote, me asombra que a pesar de todo tú no te hayas quejado, solo lo normal de la situación, posiblemente otra persona hubiera abandonado tal empresa, pero tú soportaste el viaje y parece que ningún peso cayera en tus hombros, esa determinación y fortaleza mental me sigue impresionando, ¿realmente tan bueno te quieres volver en el estilo de combate libre?

Me da miedo confesarlo, pero por un momento pensé que no lo lograríamos, que el cansancio y la distancia menguarían nuestra fuerza y espíritu, tuve miedo de que los dos pereciéramos en el mar y nuestro rastro se hubiera perdido para siempre, mi alma no hubiera encontrado descanso de saber que algo así hubiera pasado. Afortunadamente logramos llegar, tendidos sobre la playa, hambrientos en harapos y con la piel lastimada por el agua, sal y sol. Uno hubiera pensado que la comida sería un problema, pero el mar ofreció lo necesario, nos repusimos en esa misma noche, alejados de la civilización, como siempre acampamos y prendimos una fogata, ahí estabas, sentado con un pescado y algunos mariscos al fuego, a veces me pregunto en lo que estarás pensando cuando veo tus ojos perdidos en una mirada que no se a donde lleva, y es en esos momentos de silencio que no me incomodan, pues el silencio siempre ha sido una parte de mi vida, pero si me incomoda el hecho de no saber qué es lo que piensas de mí, sinceramente creo que debes odiarme y no te culpo, que clase de padre la da a su hijo una vida como esta, sin tregua, sin tiempo, llevándote al borde de tus capacidades físicas, mentales.

Por fin podemos decir que hemos llegado a China, y aún nos queda un vasto terreno por descubrir y explorar, estaremos a salvo por algunas semanas, tal vez dos meses pasen cuando mucho antes de que vuelvan a dar con nuestro rastro, aquí aprenderás muchas cosas nuevas, desde estilos de pelea hasta como socializar con la gente, pues será un gran problema que no conozcamos el lenguaje nativo, espero seas paciente y tomes nota de todo lo que puedas sacar ventaja.

Tengo que empezar primero por saber en dónde estamos, una vez que nos podamos ubicar tendremos que empezar a movernos de nuevo, y de ahí puedo empezar a buscar a los contactos que tenemos en estas tierras, ellos nos podrán ayudar con alojamiento y comida, pero sobre todo con más información de cómo están las cosas, una vez que vea que es seguro entonces podré mandar los detalles a Tendo, no podemos darnos el lujo de cometer algún error o de darnos a notar más de la cuenta, una de las ventajas que encuentro es que por lo menos en algunas de las ciudades o pueblos más grandes, podremos confundirnos en el gentío, el problema será cuando tengamos que pasar por pueblos chicos, seremos fáciles de reconocer y eso no me gusta mucho.

También tengo pensado que participes en torneos locales de artes marciales, sé que es algo peligroso, pero finalmente tu viniste aquí creyendo eso y muy ilusionado con esa idea, sería injusto que no te dejara hacerlo, así podrás aprender de diferentes estilos y rivales, en el Japón, la mayoría de tus rivales ya te quedaban algo cortos, ahora podrás demostrarte frente a nuevos contrincantes y podré ver si el entrenamiento a resultado y ver lo fuerte y poderoso que te has vuelto. Solo es cuestión de que tengamos cuidado, solo eso, tampoco podremos llamar de mas la atención y tendremos que seguir acampando, aunque entre más nos adentremos en la china, menos oportunidad tendrán de encontrarnos.


End file.
